The Legend of Sohma
by AngelE777
Summary: A story of the curse's origin. The final chapter is now up. Please read and review.
1. A Fairy Tale

Hello, I decided to do another Fruits Basket story.  I've always wondered how the Sohmas became cursed in the first place, so I decided to write my own version of the story.  In this piece, the character's given name is Sohma (the clan took his name as their family name to honor him).  Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and its characters are the property of their respective owners.  This piece is not for profitable purposes.

The Legend of Sohma 

__

Chapter 1: A Fairy Tale 

As I kneel on all fours on the floor, my dignity once again cast aside, I wait for the scraps that he holds contemptuously in his hands. 

"You'll have to beg for it, Sohma."

Weak with hunger, I attempt to move forward to prostrate myself before him, but find myself falling that way instead. 

He laughs hardily and says, "You disgusting wretch," before throwing the stale bread next to me and walking towards the exit.

Fearing he may come back and take it away, I lunge at it and stuff it in my mouth with my filthy hands.  Despite its toughness, I chew and swallow hastily.  I have not eaten for days, despite my labors, and even this rejected piece can fill my hallow stomach.

Still hungry and exhausted, I lean up against the wall, hoping to be free to rest for even a short time.  I close my eyes, and painful memories fill my mind of the day my parents sold me into slavery.

_"Come along, Sohma."_

_"Chichuae, why are we going to the home of the Lord?"_

_Not hearing an answer, I turn to Hahowae, "Hahowae?"_

_I notice tears streaming down her face as she looks at Chichuae and says, "Dear, please, please don't do this."_

_He stiffens his grip on my hand and says, "We have no choice.  The messenger of the Lord said that since we could not pay, he would only accept the servitude of the eldest son as repayment.  It is he or death to us all, even our other children."_

_I tremble as we enter the gates of the Lord and a guard comes to meet us._

_"Sir, we have brought him for the Lord's service."_

_"So it shall be done.  Now leave here, you are not worthy to be in the presence of the Lord."_

_"Our apologies," Chichuae says as he takes hold of Hahowae's hand and starts to drag her away._

_I call out to them, "Hahowae, Chichuae, where are you going?!  Don't leave me here!"_

_"Silence, you are now a servant to the great Lord!" the guard shouts as he kicks me._

_"Hahowae, Chichuae, why?" I say as I watch them pass through the gate, and the doors close behind them._

I lift my face and look out the window at the sky, filled with distant stars.  I want to be like them, shining brightly – and far away from here.  

I am startled when I feel a presence.  I turn and see another like myself. 

"What do you want?" I say, annoyed.

She looks down and says quietly, "I was worried about your wounds, the master's assistant was cruel."

I stand up and walk by her, not looking at her, as I say, "That is none of your concern."

I continue down the hallway, sensing her watching me, but making sure not to look back.  Whenever I am around her, I feel unbalanced and anxious, and I do not know why.  She always acts like she is concerned about me, but why should she care?  For people like us, the only one you should be concerned about is yourself, and how you will survive.

I continue silently to the quarters and to my corner.  I pull the ragged blanket over me and rest my head against the makeshift pillow.  I close my eyes and am about to go to sleep when I hear the voices of two other servants.

"Have you heard the legend?"  
"Which one?"

"Of the Kami in the mountains?"

I hear laughter and then, "There are many such legends here and everywhere."

"When I was free, I remember sitting near a fire and my father telling me the story of the Juunishi."

"The Juunishi?"

"It is said that, long ago, the Kami was to have a grand banquet, a feast divine.  He wanted to invite the animals that he loved.  However, the sly rat went to the home of the cat and told him the wrong date, so, on the appointed day, all the animals but the cat arrived.  The Kami was infuriated at the cat, and banned him forever from the Kami's home in the mountains, which made him a monster.  The rat, the first to attend, was blessed by the Kami for his loyalty."

"Hmm, I don't think I've heard that one before."

I think to myself, what a stupid fairy tale, meant for children and fools.  Truly these men are idiots.

"But, there is more to the story."

"Really?"

"It is said that the Kami and the spirits of the animals invited to the banquet, and that of the cursed cat, remain in the mountains, the animals except the cat forever feasting with the Kami, and the spirit of the cat wandering for eternity in atonement."

"Hmm."

"It is also told that, if one searches through the mountains and finds the banquet and enters upon it, he will be granted with countless wealth."

When the word 'wealth' reaches my ears, I shoot up and throw off the blanket, surprising the other servants.

I stand up and walk quickly towards them.  

When I am near, I say, "Great wealth?"

The storyteller looks at me and says, "Yes, but it is only a legend."

I ignore him as my mind reels with the possibilities.

My voice raised, I respond, "The mountains of the story, where are they?"

He merely shrugs in response.

Frustrated, I leave them and return to my corner to ponder what I have learned. 


	2. A Plan

Hello, here's the next chapter.

**_Yuki the Rat_**: Thanks for reading, glad you like the premise of the story.

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and its characters are the property of their respective owners.  This piece is not for profitable purposes.

_Chapter 2: A Plan_

From that evening on, my mind is filled with thoughts of the fortune to be had within the Kami's mountains.  I am no fool, however, I know that achieving something such as this will require careful planning, time, and cunning.  I decided in the beginning that I should leave in the spring, in expectation of finding the mountains before the onset of fall.  Money, clothing, and a means of escape are also essential elements.  The wide variety of chores that required me to move about and outside the Lord's palace once so hated and cursed by me now seem to be an invaluable opportunity.  I purposefully but subtly observe the actions and patterns of the other servants, and, when possible, those of the Lord and his family.  I know that the Lord has vast amounts of clothing for all seasons, and, more importantly, hides some of his riches in secret and hidden places throughout the castle.  

In the midst of the frozen winter, I find myself resting for a fleeting moment, watching the stars of the sky that I envy so much.  It is difficult to contain my excitement, but I know that such emotion and behavior would be questionable and would arouse great suspicion.  The movement of the stars let me know that spring will soon be returning once more.  

As I rotate through the rooms, endlessly tending the fires meant to keep the Lord and his family warmed from the billowing winds that fill the halls of the palace, I feel a slap to my back.

Angered, I turn around, not afraid to express my resentment in my face.

I see one of the other servants from my quarters.  Either not noticing my expression or not caring, he merely motions for me to follow him, and, after some wavering thought, I decide to go along.  When we reach a hidden alcove, he turns to me.

Quietly, he says, "Sohma, I have heard that the Lord will be gone during much of the spring.  He must take a tour of his lands and meet with others of the nobility."

Despite my internal acknowledgment of the significance of this news, I merely shrug and say, "There will be another to take his place in his absence."

His voice a soft hiss, he says, "Sohma, surely you jest.  Of all, I am sure _you _know that this means that his lazy eldest son will be the one to take his place."

"Unless another relative takes power at the Young Master's virtual absence."

He laughs and says, "Of course, once again, it is shown that Sohma thinks one leap ahead of the rest of us. While others celebrate and rejoice, Sohma quickly deduces the most likely outcome."

Yet another fool, how easy to deceive them all into believing that the sliver of hope of freedom does not really exist.  Disgusted by their idiocy, I leave him to his laughter.  What none have realized is that one can be slothful and ruthless at the same time; wanting not to accept the responsibility, but doing everything to thwart abdication.  The impending power struggle will perforate holes in the iron wall that entraps us.  With this knowledge, I return to my work, repressing my newfound energy. 

Holding a filled tray as an excuse, I hide myself, leaning against the wall and listening to their conversation as the sakura blossom petals flutter and land near my feet.

"Otou-sama, I swear on my honor that I shall do as I should."

"You are the Master of my palace when I depart."

"I understand, sir."

"I expect that, when I return, this house will be as it was left."

"You have my promise, Otou-sama."

"And so it shall be."

I hear footsteps as they walk away.  My grip tightens on the tray and I find myself unable to prevent a satisfied smile from creeping upon my face.  Soon the battle will begin, I as it's only victor. 

It commences within a few days, as do I.  Disorder reigns as contradicting orders intermingle.  Between sequesterings by the shifting and multiple Masters and Mistresses, I perform my own deeds, confiscating from the stashes of riches, the mountains of fine clothing, lasting foods, and essentials for my journey.  I hide them all in a rotting box in a dilapidated shed in the woods, my collection growing.  The struggles escalate and organization has almost ceased.  Knowing that it will not continue this way, I decide as I watch the sakura trees sway that tomorrow will be the day.  To my surprise, I notice a figure amongst the trees, the sakura petals encircling her as she quietly approaches me. 

Realizing her identity, in that moment, all thoughts of my freedom dissolve and are immediately replaced with her visage.

She stops before me and I hear her voice say, "Sohma-san."


	3. A Choice

Hi, everyone, here's the next one.

**_Hyper Riceball_**: Thanks for reading, what a neat coincidence that you were thinking of a similar origin.  I hope that you like the remainder of mine!

**_Yuki the Rat_**: Thank you for reviewing again, I appreciate it!

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and its characters are the property of their respective owners.  This piece is not for profitable purposes.

Chapter 3: A Decision 

Attempting to recover my senses, I answer, "You, what do you want?"

She remains silent as she carefully extends her arm and waits as a sakura petal slowly descends and rests against her outstretched palm.

"Sohma-san, you are like a petal that sets forth upon a spring breeze, away from whence it came and to an unknown that it dares to seek."

I laugh and answer, "I am no such thing.  I shall not drift aimlessly, accepting what fate may appear.  I say to you, I shall be like the stars of the heavens, radiating their own light and towering above the earth."

The petal wavers slightly, but then is taken up and joins the others in the sky.  She watches as it departs, and then turns her glance to me, her expression sorrowful. 

"The stars that you admire so are bitter, providing no warmth  - and exist only in darkness."

Startled by her comment, I find myself unable to compose my words, and instead listen as she continues.

"Sohma-san's heart is of glass, once fluid and open, but now sealed and shielding."

Before I can respond, memories long ago abandoned resurface.

_"Sohma, I'm so proud of you, helping me care for your younger siblings."_

_"They are part of my treasured family, I hope that I can help them grow up well."_

_"Your parents love you, and know that you will become a fine young man."_

_"My name is Sohma, I have eight years."_

_"I'm Keiko, I, too, have eight years."_

_"Keiko-chan, soon, when we are adults, I would like for you to be my bride."_

_"Sohma-kun, I'm so happy, I wish for nothing more!"_

Angered by her ability to rekindle such thoughts, my voice raised, I answer, "Nonsense!  I have never known such shameful and foolish feelings.  This existence is one of struggle for survival."

Her face casting an expression of pity, she answers, "On the path you have chosen, you may find what you seek, but what you need shall always allude you."

What I seek, what I need, I know that they are one in the same, I will not doubt and I shall not stray.

Casting aside my emotions - including my feelings for her - I look at her harshly and say, "Stop your fruitless interfering, I shall do as I choose." 

Not waiting for a response, not able to stay there any longer for fear of surrender, I turn away from her and resolutely walk away.

I remain motionless in my bed, staring at the ceiling, envisioning over and over my escape, refining my plan with each repetition.  I close my eyes, but my anticipation creates a challenge to sleep, and I find myself acutely aware of the usual noises of the night.  After sleepless hours, eventually, I slip into slumber.  

The morning comes and I awaken, forcing myself not to stand more quickly than usual.  After hastily preparing for the day, I pick up an ax and head for the woods with other servants.  

One turns to me and says, "Sohma, here we are, the unlucky ones again.  While many hide in hopes that a Master or Mistress will pass them by, we dutiful types do as we are told without complaints."

He shrugs and continues, "Maybe it'll avoid a lashing or two."

The glaring irony of his words incite laughter, which I rapidly and successfully repress.  Not wanting to express too much, I merely shrug in response.  Obviously satisfied with my answer, he continues to babble; fortunately, not expecting me to provide constant and thorough answers.  

We reach the area of the forest that is currently being cleared and I nod my head at him, to which he replies in kind.  With that, I move to a different section, him paying no heed.  Slowly and with intent, I move further away from the others, and, when their attention is elsewhere, escape to the shed.  I quietly step inside and close the door behind me.  I open up the storage box and place the items in sacks and pockets.  I change into a spring outfit of the Lord's that he rarely wears and place my own tatters within one of the sacks.  After changing my sandals, I place the ax carefully into the box and slowly open the door.  Seeing no one, I hastily depart, making my claim to freedom. 


	4. A Purchase

Hello, here's the next chapter.

**_Yuki the Rat_**: Thanks again for reading and your comments!

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and its characters are the property of their respective owners.  This piece is not for profitable purposes.

Chapter 4: A Purchase 

After sprinting from the Lord's property, I slow my pace as I approach the path.  Having studied the pilfered maps contained in one of my sacks, I set forth.  Because of its rumored harsh climate, I had decided to go first to Tohoku in Honshu, while the spring remains.  Amidst my careful planning, I had decided one of my first purchases would be a horse.  Despite its cost, I deduced that it would be of great value for distance and, when possible, the mountainous climbs.  I however, also concluded that it would be prudent to pass through a few towns before making such a purchase, as the peoples would be less likely to recognize me, and, hopefully, to have their curiosity aroused.  

During the days, I follow paths where they exist, referring to my maps when no people are in the vicinity.  I sleep in shelters or underneath the starlight, eating some of the rations by fire.  As necessary, I bathe in bodies of water or hot springs. 

I approach a town of a suitable distance in an early morning, amidst the bustle of daily life.  Mindful of my appearance, I am particular in deciding to whom I should speak.  When I discern a well-dressed gentleman of middle years, I move towards him.  He notices me and stops, waiting for me.

I stand before him and he says, "My sir, may I be of help?"

"Indeed, you may.  I am in search of a quality horse for I have a journey."

"Sir, down this path and to the left, you shall find a man who can be of service to you."

I bow, to which he responds in kind.

"My gratitude."

"I am glad to be of service, sir, have a pleasant day."

With that, I depart, following his directions.  I come upon a building and see a man standing before it, feeding a horse tied to a post.  I halt and, perceiving my presence, he stops what he is doing and looks to me.

"I was informed by a gentleman in the town of a man who may help me in acquiring a horse."

"I would be that man."

I glance at the horse near the man and answer, "I seek one with strength and endurance.  Speed is of less importance."

"Hmm," he merely responds.

He gives me a look of wariness, which unsettles me, though I am sure not to express it. 

"Staking out on your own, I presume, away from the burdens of your father and the duties of a young lord."

I remain unresponsive.

"Though, I reckon it's not my business to presume."

Perturbed, I respond, with my voice slightly raised, "Would you have such a specimen for purchase?"

He grins and responds, "Indeed, sir, I would.  I own a pasture away from the town but not too distant."

I nod my head in answer.

"If you're in a hurry, we can go together and you can make your purchase there."

Deciding that that would be wise, I say, "That will be suitable."

He steps towards the door of the building, takes out a key, and locks the door before placing the key back in his pocket.  Without returning to where I stand, he moves towards the path and walks along it once he has reached it.  With as much composure as I can muster, I walk so that we are parallel, not wanting to have others witness me behind him.  As we make our way, he is thankfully silent.  Curious, I scan the scenery and watch the people who pass by and those working in the town and, later, in the fields.  A feeling of satisfaction possesses me as I consternate how I shall not be like these peasants, toiling away simply for subsistence. 

We approach a fenced in area and the man quickens his pace slightly.  Eventually, we reach a group of horses, and he opens the gate door and walks inside, I following.  He pets and talks quietly with the horses for a few moments, but then looks to me and moves towards one.  

"Is this the one of which you spoke?"

"Yes, sir, what's your opinion?"

Its appearance is strikingly similar to one from my past…

_"Chichuae, will you teach me to ride your horse today?"_

_"Most certainly, Sohma, you are adult enough to learn."_

_"Are you pleased with my progress, Chichuae?"_

_"Definitely, Sohma, Chichuae knows that you will be of great help with your skills and knowledge."_

Pushing aside these thoughts, I move closer to the horse to inspect it. 

Breaking the silence, he says, "I'll include a used, but still good, saddle, in the deal."

Satisfied, I turn to him and answer, "This will suffice."

The man grins and says, "Let's make the sale, then."

I bargain with him for a short time, believing that either extreme could arose suspicion.  The transaction completed, I attach the saddle.  We bow silently before I mount the horse and return to the path to resume my journey.


	5. Tohoku

Hi, here's the next chapter, enjoy!

****

**_Yuki the Rat_**: Thanks again very much for your kind comments.  A number of my stories have low readership, so I especially appreciate readers like yourself, who encourage me to continue. 

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and its characters are the property of their respective owners.  This piece is not for profitable purposes.

_Chapter 5: Tohoku****_

My long travels progress, as I spend seemingly countless days passing through small villages, thriving towns, and along the perimeters of palaces similar to that of the Lord to whom I had been indentured.  I minimize my interactions with the people, choosing to eat, sleep, and live in forests, pastures, and other sources of solitude.  In the instances when I need to enter towns to refresh my supplies, I will intermittently receive questioning stares, but the faces of most people are expressionless or tired, forlorn because of the labors of life and, for many, the painfully evident lack of free will.  Once in a long while, this dreary landscape is punctuated by glimpses of happiness, in the forms of harvest celebrations or seasonal festivals.  Against my better judgment and without understanding why, I will watch these from afar, remaining mounted on my horse in the case of incident.  Although I curse myself for such weakness, I cannot help but be drawn to the camaraderie and infectious joy.  Eventually, and requiring me to collect my will power in this vein, I am able to withdraw myself and return once more to the shelter of seclusion.

At long last, I reach Tohoku, in the northeastern portion of Honshu.  I dismount as I stare in shock at the topography, even more mountainous than the rumors had projected.  Is it possible that the Kami and the animal spirits are contained within this unwelcoming and intimidating place?  Attempting to regain my confidence, I straighten and remount my horse and continue in the direction of the mountains.  I reach a small village at the base of a range and see men milling about in a busy crossroads and women sweeping in front of their homes while there are babies strapped to their backs and children running around them.  I search and find the commercial district and purchase more provisions and have my horse's hoofs reshoed.  

Deciding it would be wise to obtain locally produced maps of the mountains, I ask and learn about a book trader.  I enter a shop with bound texts and old, dusty, scrolls and see a man reading a book near a window.  My entrance does not attract his attention, so I clear my throat.  His eyes momentarily shift so that he is looking at me before returning to his text.  He finishes a page and turns it before standing and placing the book carefully on the chair where he had been seated.  

His hands entwined together behind his back and his frame slightly stooped forward, he looks to me and says, "Is there something I can help you with?"

"I am looking for accurate maps of this area, particularly of the mountains."

His tone curious, he says, "You plan to go to the mountains?"

Annoyed by his unnecessary question, I answer simply, "Yes."

"If you are seeking land upon which to farm, I am afraid you have come to the wrong place.  Growing is challenging, and the best land is occupied by those whose ancestors claimed it long before."

His comment is met by my silence.

He shrugs and moves to another section of the store as he continues, "Of course, has it ever been that the young listen to the wisdom of the aged?"

He returns soon afterwards with a few scrolls, which he offers to me.  I take them from and he returns his hands to behind his back.  

"These were done by different surveyors, though they are all known for providing good maps."

I nod my head in answer as I scan each.

I hold out two towards him and say, "I'll take the other one I'm holding."

He takes hold of the two and places them on a table near him.  When I finish my purchase, I hastily exit, sensing him watching me through the window. 

Many days pass as I trek through the mountains.  Fortunately, my good sense has allowed me to choose a capable horse that does not tire easily and makes quick work of the many rocky ascents and descents.  I see that the old man spoke the truth, as there are few inhabitants in the mountains, and even more scarce possibility of harvest.  I find myself more and more discouraged, especially as I realize that summer has not so recently arrived.  The mountains of Tohoku are not the only ones and my funds will not last forever – and there is the unfortunate possibility of my discovery.  Troubled, I decide that greater guidance is necessary.  I consider entering one of the mountainside towns, but, wanting to minimize the number of people with whom I interact, I decide to return to the man to the bookstore, and set out with this purpose. 

When I return to the town, I make my way to the store and enter.  The man's expression is a mixture of surprise and satisfaction as he notices me.  He places the book, cover up, on the table and, in doing so, a loose paper flutters and partially covers the front cover of the book and remains there. 

He moves closer to me, his hands once again behind his back and says in a haughty tone, "Young man, I see you have returned, having seen for yourself."

Ignoring his comment, I look amongst his wares of books.  By chance, I glance at the book that he is reading and am surprised when I see "The Kami of the Juunishi" on the section of the cover which is visible.  I quickly pick up the book, causing the paper to fall, revealing the entire title, "The Kami of the Juunishi and other Tales of Mt. Koya."  


	6. Kansai

Hello, sorry about the delay; hope you enjoy this chapter, too.

**_Yuki the Rat_**: Thanks for your comments!

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and its characters are the property of their respective owners.  This piece is not for profitable purposes.

Chapter 6: Kansai 

Mt. Koya?  Unable to control the urge, I drop the book back where it was found, and quickly take out one of my maps and search it, finding Mt. Koya in the Kansai district.  I hurriedly close up the map and start towards the door.

"My, young man, why are you in such a hurry?"

Pointedly ignoring his comment, I open the door and walk out.  I untie my horse from the post and mount.  The map close at hand, I start my travels to Mt. Koya.  

As I had experienced on my voyage to Tohoku, I watch others from afar, toiling or basking in their daily lives.  It has been some time since I interacted with people for more than a short length of time.  I at first find myself saddened by this fact, but then become angered at my lapse.  Others have added nothing to my life, but have only made demands that have sought to crush my body and soul.  Truly, I am better off without them as I am.  When I have gained my fortune, I shall be the one who shapes the lives of others.  

Along the way, my horse falls ill, and I am forced to stop some time to tend to it and await its full recovery.  Restless, I am relieved when it finally retains its usual vigor. 

More time passes, and as I approach a village near Mt. Koya, I notice the falling of changed leaves.  Doubt creeps into my mind, what if this is not the place?  What if, indeed, it is merely a legend?  Not wanting to be filled with such discouragements, I attempt to focus my attention on what lies before me.  I lead my horse into the town, which seems busier than even most.  There are a surprising number of monks and other holy people scattered throughout, is that a possible indication?  

Not wanting to be too confident, I return to the task at hand.  In my haste to depart Tohoku, I had erred in not replenishing my supplies.  While the remainders and finds along my route had previously sufficed, I knew that purchases, while undesired in their risk, would be necessary.  At what appears to be a store, I dismount and tie my horse to a post.  I step inside, hearing the usual noises of trade and barter.  I inhale the smells of various animals and plants, and begin to search, choosing foods that I know have long before they become inedible.   When I walk through one area, I am surprised to see an open doorway leading to a restaurant in an attached building, possibly these two building share a common owner.  As I hold some goods in my hand, I ponder and waver whether I should take the time and funds to indulge in the extravagance.  Unable to resist, I place down the goods to be purchased, and step through the doorway. 

A waitress notices my presence and indicates that I can seat myself at any available space.  Knowing that it would be better not to, but encouraged by my already successful risk taking, I choose a place close to where a group of middle aged men are seated, drowning themselves in sake.  The waitress brings me a menu and I scan it, almost salivating at the prospect of eating such a palate after what I have consumed for so long.  After a few moments, she returns and I make my order.  

The silence that had existed is broken by drunken conversation between the men.

"Listen to this story.  There's a rumor going around that some high and mighty lord left his estate to his son for some time.  When he came back, not only was the place in disarray, one of the servants had escaped with clothes, money, you name it!"

I involuntarily stiffen at his words.

As they all laugh, the second answers, "Wish something like that would happen around here."

The third stops laughing, surprising the other two.

The third says in a lower voice, "Maybe it's just coincidence, but I heard a story from a friend of mine who knows a man who sells horses.  Seems some youngster looking sharp came looking to buy one, but wouldn't let on anything about himself." 

Quiet returns, and I become anxious as I hear the second whisper, "I just received a letter from my cousin in Tohoku.  His father is a bookseller there, and, supposedly, a well-dressed young man came to him for some maps, wanting to look in the mountains.  He came back some time later and, when he saw a book my uncle was reading about Mt. Koya, he dashed out of there faster than a hare being chased by a mountain lion."

Visibly sweating, I find myself at a loss as to what to do next.  Curse my too easy spirit!  Look where it has left me. I sense their eyes upon me, and, despite the suspicion it will arouse, I decide that my only choice is to escape from this place with haste.  I stand, startling the waitress who had been headed in my direction with my food.  I walk slowly first, still feeling their glance, and, when I hear the sounds of rising, I quicken my pace and exit, heading for my horse, and hearing fast footsteps following.  

"That man, that man is suspicious!  Someone, stop him!" the first man shouts. 

Two men on horseback at a distance hear the man's shout and look towards me.  Fearful, I mount my horse and force it to move in the direction of the mountain, faster and faster, so that it is running at a greater speed than it has ever before.  The men on horseback soon afterwards can be heard in pursuit and yelling to me to halt.  I ignore their rants, causing them to quicken the pace of their horses, and I do likewise. The chase leads us to the base of the mountain and further on as they pursue me up the ascent.  They gain on me at first, my horse not being one bred or trained for speed.  As my fate seems to grow grim, I am encouraged when I notice us approaching a challenging climb.  Accustomed to this activity, my horse makes its way with ease.  When the other horses arrive, they struggle despite their masters' angry commands, and I find myself able to escape their clutches.  Still energized but now relieved, I quickly lead my horse away from the men and continue for some way, leaving them far behind and ensuring my continued liberty.  However, my newly regained confidence proves perilous as I do not notice a dangerous crevice.  My usually steady horse, still speeding, trips over it, resulting in my being thrown off, my head and body harshly hitting the ground before I slip into unconsciousness. 


	7. A Temple upon Mt Koya

Hi, hope you like this one, too.

**_Yuki the Rat_**: Here's the answer to your question. :)

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and its characters are the property of their respective owners.  This piece is not for profitable purposes.

Chapter 7: A Temple upon Mt. Koya 

I awaken with a start, and my body shoots up, pushing away a blanket.  My eyes focus, and I notice myself in a low lit room.

"Ah, you've awakened."

Startled, I turn my upper body in the direction of the voice and see a monk on his knees in a corner, his hands clasped, with prayer beads hanging from between them.

How is it that I find myself in a temple?

He stands, his beads dangling from his right hand, and walks towards me.  

He seats himself on his knees again and says, "I'm not surprised to see the confused expression upon your face.  I and another were searching the mountain for herbs, when I came upon you and a horse nearby."

I nod my head yes as he continues, "We were able to lift you up and have the horse carry you here."

I lean forward in a bow and say, "Thank you very much."

"It was merely what we should have done."

"Then I…" I say as I push further away the blanket and try to stand, but stop, writhing in pain.

His tone concerned, he says, "You're injured, you will need to rest more."

I consternate, it is true that my body is not in the best condition, but, as time passes, so goes autumn into winter.  Wanting more information, I carefully move the blanket off, and look at my arms and legs.  

"I believe that your bones remain unbroken, and your cuts are not deep.  You are fortunate, your recovery shall not be long."

"That is good to hear," I respond.

"You are probably wondering about this place.  This is one of many temples upon this mountain."

That would explain the holy people in the village below.

"This is a shrine to the Kami of the Juunishi."  
Hearing this words, I look at him, with an expression of surprise.

"Have you heard the story of the Kami of this shrine?  He is a Kami of animals.  For all of time, he shall gather them in his home.  I too, have great respect for animals, and that is why I have chosen this order."

Surely, if this Kami exists, I have come to the right place!

His words filled with sadness he says, "Your eyes are aglow with a certain delight, one not seen for love of our animal brethren, but for a different purpose."

I look angrily at him and say, "My thoughts are none of your concern, and should not be of your interest."

He nods his head as he says, "Truly, you are correct.  I came upon you to be of help, not hindrance.  You shall make your own choices."

For a fleeting moment, I am reminded of her own words that day.  

Not wanting to remember, I quickly block the thoughts from my mind and turn my face away and say, "I thank you for your hospitality.  I will be staying only as long as necessary, and then shall be on my way."

"Of course, you are welcome here."

I remain in the room for most of the days that I spend there, regaining my strength.  I try to walk, my first attempts unsuccessful, but, with practice and time, my ability improves.  When I am stable, I step outside to see my surroundings.  The temple is in a valley like area, and small fields and gardens can be seen spotting the landscape surrounding the building.  I notice my horse being fed by a monk, and approach it.  I am relieved when I see that it seems unhurt.  After a short stroll, I feel slight pains, and, not wanting to overexert myself at this point, decide to return inside.   

When I arrive, I lie down to rest.  Time passes and, as usual, the monk to whom I first spoke brings me my evening meal.  Since our first conversation, he has remained genial, but is now more distant.  When in my presence, his face displays a look of pity, which annoys me a great deal, as it reminds me again of her - the last expression of hers that I had seen. 

One evening, as he brings me my meal, he seats himself near me and says, "I have seen your condition improve, I believe that tomorrow you shall be fit enough."

I nod my head yes as I answer, "Indeed, I also believe that is the case." 

Expecting undesired advice, I am surprised when he leaves quietly, and I find myself eating my meal in silence.  After I finish, I place my dishes and tray to the side and move under the covers.  In suspense of the morning, I find it difficult to sleep, and spend mostly a wakeful night.  

Morning at last arrives and I quickly gather my things and wash my face in the basin.  The monk enters with a tray and places it down on the floor.

"We have gathered some rations for you as a farewell gift."

I bow again and say, "Thank you for all that you have done for me during this time."

"I am glad that I could have been of service."

He bows before he exits.  After he has gone, I rapidly consume my food.  When I finish, I collect my belongings and gifts before going outside to find my horse, already saddled in anticipation of my continued journey.  I place my possessions over the saddle and mount.  Before setting off once more, I look back a final time.


	8. A Discovery

Hi, here's the second-to-last chapter.  Enjoy!

**_Yuki the Rat_**: Glad you liked the previous chapter, hope you like this one, too.

**_C.B._**: Thank you for your comments. I didn't realize that other people had written curse origin stories, too.  Hope you like the rest!

**_Amberedge57_**: Thanks for your input.  I did choose a certain style for this piece, but I think that you've made a good point about the flow of the story, thanks. :)

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and its characters are the property of their respective owners.  This piece is not for profitable purposes.

Chapter 8: A Discovery 

I carefully search each section of the mountain, believing that the Kami can be found.  However, days pass without a sign of the Kami or the Juunishi, and soon the leaves fall and the first snowflakes cover my path.  The temperature slips lower as I ascend the mountain, and I find myself making too frequent stops to build fires for my warmth and that of my horse.  

Housed in poor shelter, I am caught in an early winter storm with harsh winds and stinging snow.  I cover myself with multiple layers of clothes, but still feel the cold against my skin.  Shivering, I struggle, but am finally able to fall asleep.  When the morning arrives, I am startled to see the landscape piled with snow, hiding markers and covering my tracks from the day before.  Somewhat anxious but determined, I mount my horse and continue my journey.  

More time passes, and the poor weather continues.  I begin to doubt, alternately convinced and doubtful that I am re-treading my path rather than covering new ground.  Even more of a concern, my food rations have depleted greatly, and with little possibility of finding more underneath the blanket of snow.  The wind billows around me, creating a blinding swirl of snow.  Likely out of fear, the horse stops, and, despite my imploring, refuses to budge.  Discouraged, I dismount, and rest one of my arms against the horse's back as I look around in all directions, seeing white everywhere, and hearing the wind – but, faintly – I seem to hear something else.  Is this my imagination or a first sign of insanity?  Indeed, it almost sounds like – like the noises of animals!  I listen more intently in the direction of the sounds.  Invigorated, I grab the reigns of the horse and pull on them, and, strangely, it ceases its resistance and follows me.  Noting its willingness to cooperate, I re-mount and continue.  Stopping only to listen to determine if a change in course is necessary, I and my horse push ahead, the noises gradually increasing in volume.  Finally, after what seems to have been hours, but could not possibly have been that long, I am shocked to see a valley where the snow and wind have not penetrated.  

Excited, I quicken the horse's pace into the clear area.  Full of anticipation, I quickly scan the area, but see nothing.  How can this be, certainly the sounds are coming from here!  Infuriated and despairing at the same time, my head droops forward and I clench my right fist.  This valley must be some sort of naturally occurring phenomenon, and the noises created by my own fading sanity, brought on by my foolish pursuit and the prospect before me of likely capture and death.  Resigning to my probable fate, I lift my head.  Yet, despite the odds, and, certainly, from my desperate wish, I see in the distance figures of animals, one further away from the others and shifting in shape between a cat and some sort of monster.  Leaving my horse behind, I start to walk towards the mirage, and find myself unsurprised when the eyes of all the animals and the monster turn to me as their movement ceases.  I am suddenly surrounded by a light as I continue to move forward, and then enter into an area where green grass populates the ground, the sun shines, and the temperature is at a pleasant level.  

The animals' eyes still upon me, I hear a booming voice from an unknown source.

"Who is it that has entered upon my feast without my invitation?"

Before I can respond, the voice continues, "Human, this is no place for you." 

Is that – the voice of the Kami?

Trying to sound confident, I respond, "I am Sohma, I have heard the legend of the Kami's feast upon the mountain, and know what is to become of one who enters upon it."

"I know your true intentions – and what is within your heart, human."  

Within my heart, what nonsense is that?  

I consider responding when I notice that the animals, including the shape-shifting beast, closing in on me, making me nervous.

"Let the legend be fulfilled then, human.  You are reborn – Sohma Akito." 

I awaken, my eyes blinking several times before they remain open.  Where am I?  I move my head left and right and realize that I am in an opulent room - designed in a recognizable fashion.  

Is this –

"Lord, at last, you have awakened!" 


	9. The Kami of the Juunishi

Here's the final chapter, thanks for reading!

**_Yuki the Rat_**: Sorry about the confusion, I've put some author's notes at the end to explain some things that may have not been clear. Thanks for all your reviews!  I recall that you read my Inuyasha stories, too.  I most likely am writing an IY story next that will take place after the shikon no tama has been completed and Naraku has been defeated.  Please read if you'd like. :)

**_C.B._**: Glad you enjoyed the last chapter, I don't think I was completely clear in the last chapter about the protagonist's name, like I said to YtR, please read my author's notes at the end if you'd like.  

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and its characters are the property of their respective owners.  This piece is not for profitable purposes.

Chapter 9: The Kami of the Juunishi 

"Of what is this fool speaking?"

Ignoring him, I lift myself to a seated position and look around more carefully.

"Master, it is too early to do such things, you may injure yourself."

I hardly hear his last comment as I finally discern my location - the bedroom of the Lord to whom I had been sold. 

It has come true, what the legend has said, I -

A strange and uncontrollable coughing spasm comes over me.

"Ah, see what has happened, please rest more, my Lord."

I return to my supine position and ponder my new reality.  At last, I have broken free of the bindings of my servitude, and have taken control of my own fate - I have achieved my greatest desire.  Unable to suppress it, I smile slightly. 

"The Lady has been greatly upset by the circumstances.  So soon home from your travels, and to have fallen so ill with the fever."

Startled by his words, I lift myself once more and look towards the door.

"The Mistress will be in soon, she has been informed of your progress to recovery."

A wife, could it be - 

"My esteemed husband!" a woman says in a raised voice as she enters the room. Before I can look closely at her, she kneels before me and rests her face against my right hand. 

"Oh, I have waited for this day to come at last.  Not to see you for so many risings and settings of the sun, and then to have you still away after your return."

Strangely moved by her outpouring, I answer in a kind tone, "I am much improved."

She quickly lifts her head, tears streaming down her cheeks.  I am shocked when I see who it is, the daughter of a noble of a neighboring town - the one to whom the Young Master was to marry in an arranged ceremony.  It is not - but, of course, it would not be she - someone of my stature would never, to such a person.  Indeed, only a woman such as the one before me is worthy of one such as I. 

I turn to the servants in the room and say, "Take your leave."  

I am pleased when I see them bow and follow my command, leaving me alone with her.

Time passes, and I have more than accommodated to my new life.  Surely, it seems that it has always been like this, that which I have always deserved.  I live a life of authority and privilege, always seeking to expand my wealth and influence.  Through it all, however, the cough which had shown itself on the first day continues persistently.  Possibly it is my imagination, but my health does not seem to be at the level at which it once was.  No matter, the most important is that I shall have an heir in the near future - my legacy shall continue.

As I am composing a decree, a servant asks for permission to enter. 

 My voice raised from the recent stress of my wife's pregnancy and other factors, I answer, "You may enter."

His head bowed forward, the servant says, "Master, the Mistress has begun the process."

The process?  But, it is a month too early.

"Call for a doctor at once, and return when you have more information to report," I respond.

"Yes, sir," he answers before quickly exiting.  

I return to my labors, but am distracted, there could be problems if this is indeed true.  I receive periodic updates from the servants, and, many hours into the night, one enters and says, "Master's heir is born."

Walking ahead of the servant, I enter the room and see the midwife carry the child, her arms outstretched, to my wife.  Exhausted but smiling, she takes the child in her arms and brings the boy close to her to cradle it.  A puff of pink smoke explodes around the child.  Alarmed, I step closer, is this an assassination attempt?  The smoke clears, and my wife screams.  

"A rat, a rat, there is a rat here!" she cries as she drops it onto the bed, where it lands on its back.

The rat begins - to cry - like a human.

An image crowds my mind, of the animals and the beast approaching me as the Kami pronounced my fate.  Is this the price of wealth?  In disbelief and fear, I exit the room, hearing shouts towards me but ignoring them.  I run through the hallways, searching for something, or is it -

"On the path you have chosen, you may find what you seek, but what you need shall always allude you."

She, surely she can rescue me from all of this, she must hold the answer.  I call out for her, saying her name over and over, but receiving no response no matter where I go.   I stop one of the servants and ask of her. 

"She, she passed on while you were on your journey.  The pneumonia has been particularly harsh this year."

How is that possible, she can't have!

"Where is she interned?"

With a confused expression, the servant answers, "In the servants' field, Master, underneath the old sakura tree."

Having learned what I needed to know, I rush outside into the dark and run to the tree in the field.  There is no marker, but I am sure of the place where she lays, as it is blanketed with fallen sakura blossoms. 

"Mayuko." I begin, expecting her to respond.

Hearing nothing, I raise my voice, "Mayuko, Mayuko, Mayuko."

Despairing, I fall onto my knees in her place and hunch forward, my fingers clenching the earth.

"Tell me, Mayuko, you have always known.  What is it that I need, how can I be free?"

I cough violently and a wave of nausea comes over me, this, too, must be part of my curse.

"Mayuko, now is not the time to be silent!"

Still hearing no response, I find myself looking up at the sky - and seeing the stars.

"So, this is your answer, Mayuko?  It seems as though I was right all along.  I shall continue on as the stars above me, lasting and unfeeling, the only way to have the strength to survive.  I shall be the Kami of the Juunishi."

_Author's Notes:_

I may not have been clear, so I wanted to clarify a few pieces of information.

_When does this story take place?_

Because of the story's status as a "legend" I decided not to specify an exact date.  However, the timeframe for my story is the Warring States Period, like IY.  One clue that I gave for this was the fact that the protagonist was a servant to a lord.  I've noted that, in IY, the characters often encounter towns ruled by nobility.  Second, the protagonist does not encounter or experience Western influence (which I believe was minimal or non-existent during that time period).  

_Is the protagonist really a character from the current timeline in Fruits Basket (Akito or Yuki), and if not, why is his name changed to Akito?_

The protagonist is not actually or a reincarnation of either Akito or Yuki.  However, I have modeled the protagonist after Akito, with hints of Yuki.  While there are important differences in the lives of the protagonist and FB's Akito (the most important being the protagonist's experience of family and romantic love) they have had many similar experiences, and I have patterned the protagonist's behaviors after how I think FB's Akito may have acted under the circumstances.  However, there are some similarities between the protagonist and FB's Yuki, who has also been abandoned by his parents, as well as other ways. 

In regards to the protagonist's change of name, my decision was based on two factors.  First, from watching Rurouni Kenshin, I learned that the general populace did not have family names, only given names, before the end of the civil war in the 1800s.  The protagonist comes from such a family.  However, after his encounter with the Kami of the Juunishi, he enters the nobility class, necessitating two names.  Second, I chose to have Akito as his first name because of his similarities to the FB Akito, and the possibility that the FB Akito, being the current god, could have been named in honor of the first god of the Sohma family.  


End file.
